Anything's Possible
by AZNboi67
Summary: OK, this is mt first story, ever... Anyways, it's about Kakashi and Zabuza during a rainstorm when they are in a cave together. Kakashi wants to read his book, while Zabuza wants something more. :P Yaoi KakaXZabu


**Anything's Possible, Even Love**

_By: **AZNboi67**_

A true ninja stays true to himself. A true ninja stays brave and never backs down. A true ninja isn't afraid of anything, and would die for what he believed in. But then again, Kakashi did have one of his dirty books with him, so he went inside the nearest cave to read. It was stormy outside tonight, and he thought that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would be fine by themselves for one day. After all, their skills have enhanced.

The sun had set, and the moon had risen, shining its silvery glimmer through the clouds. Each rain droplet reflected some light and made the sight before Kakashi's eyes beautiful. He rested his back on a boulder near the cave's opening, just far in enough to stay dry and at the same while catch some moonlight to be able to read.

"Ahhh…This is the life… I'm so happy I went for a walk." he said with a sigh. "Those kids take up so much of my time, I can't enjoy myself when they're around."

His eyes scanned every detailed sentence of the book, making it very pleasant for himself. The book was, well, yeah, very dirty, and also, for gays. As he read the parts about the sex, he thought about the ninja he fought the other day. Zabuza. Yeah…

That was his name. He remembered that Zabuza was fighting him shirtless, and had a beautiful body. Kakashi remembered every single crease in Zabuza's body, every bulge of muscle, and even his eyes. Yes, he was a beautiful man, and strong too.

Reading the sexual parts in the book, he started to notice that he had been fantasizing about Zabuza all the while. The pleasure of fantasizing about Zabuza had given him an erection and he could only think of one thing then…

He slowly reached down to his pants and had slipped almost half his hand into them when suddenly:

"Whoosh!" A sword had appeared under his chin, and had stopped right before his skin. Yes, this sword was very familiar, and was huge in comparison to normal ones. He knew whose sword it was, and suddenly became optimistic.

"Don't move." said the rough voice that belonged to the man who attracted Kakashi so much. "Don't move or else I'll kill you right now. Just one slit is all it takes."

Kakashi stayed still, just staring at the other man's body, once again, shirtless. Although he was helpless and defensive-less, Kakashi couldn't help but have a grin under his mask. Why hadn't Zabuza killed him yet? What was it that Zabuza wanted?

"Why don't you just kill me now?" asked Kakashi. "What is it that you want?"

"You, the Sharingan User, or Kakashi I believe, are strong. Never before have I met anyone who used Sharingan, and I must say, I feel kinda honoured." Zabuza said with his rough voice still. "I do not want to kill you, and neither do I wish to just let you go alone."

Raising the eyebrow under his forehead protector, Kakashi asked, "What do you mean?"

"I wish for you to stay with me from now on and become stronger, train together and help each other with their needs. I want you to come with me and get rich, or die trying ( P )." This time, Zabuza actually had a bit of sincerity in his voice. "So, I ask you, do you want to?"

Noticing that his erection was still there, and hard as ever, Kakashi said, "What do you mean? As friends, or what? You've only met me like 8 days ago!"

This time, Zabuza's voice was back to being rough. His sword, which had moved back a few inches, had now returned to its old spot, near Kakashi's neck. "If you don't want to then fine, I'll leave you be, but the next time I see you, this sword wont move back."

Leaving Kakashi in a puzzled state, Zabuza turned around and jumped off, and seemed to disappear, because he couldn't sense his presence anywhere.

"Wait!" Kakashi cried. "Zabuza!"

Nothing, there was just silence. He had left.

"I'm so stupid!" Kakashi cried to himself, "How could I let him go just like that? I'm sure that what he asked me didn't just mean as friends, otherwise he wouldn't have been so mad."

Kakashi just let it go and said that they would meet again, so he just continued reading. And this time, he actually got his penis outside of his pants. Again, imagining himself with Zabuza, he started to touch himself. He caressed his chest with one hand while the other just jerked off. The grunts that he made echoed in the cave and sent shivers up his spine when he heard them. Just as he was about to climax, he saw it.

There, in the dark corner of the cave, way in the back, he saw the tip of a sword. The tip of a big, silver sword. But then it slid away. Kakashi quickly jumped towards it, and saw him. There, Zabuza had been standing watching him masturbate.

Kakashi had just stared at him, looking into his eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart and they were just standing idly.

"What were you doing? Why were you watching me?" Kakashi inquired.

"I-……I-…I thought I forgot something in here. A-An-And when I saw you doing that I just couldn't leave." Zabuza replied, stuttering so much that it was obvious that he was lying.

Kakashi just stood there for a moment, breathing in Zabuza's breath, which seemed like kissing him. He looked down at his erection, which was softening, until he noticed that it wasn't only his pants that had a bump in them. Zabuza had a boner too, and a very big one at that! Kakashi quickly looked up and continued to stare at the others eyes.

Kakashi noticed that this was his chance. His chance to show Zabuza his feelings. His chance to make Zabuza understand…

Kakashi said seductively as he continued to pull the mask off. Zabuza, imitating Kakashi, pulled his dark-blue mask of, revealing soft, silky skin and perfect teeth.

Wrapping their arms around each other, they slowly locked their lips in what seemed like a never-ending moment of pleasure. Kakashi tasted Zabuza's lower lip, and likewise. Kakashi parted his lips as an invitation for Zabuza's tongue. And off instinct, Zabuza slid his tongue into the others mouth and slowly explored it.

Without interrupting the kiss, Zabuza started to unbutton Kakashi's shirt, showing a lean masculine chest. Then, simultaneously, they slid each other's pants off and rubbed their backs. Leaving only Kakashi forehead protector on, and Zabuza's headband, they walked to the entrance of the cave, where Zabuza sat down. From their kiss, Kakashi skilfully started his way down Zabuza's body. His mouth seemed to touch every single part of him, biting here and there, licking, kissing and sucking.

Zabuza had never done this before, and was so surprised at the pleasure that he shivered for almost the whole time. Before Kakashi got to Zabuza's sensitive spot, he bit at his skin and suck on it, making Zabuza start to pant and grunt. _Man, seems that he has never had this kind of pleasure before in his life!-_thought Kakashi-_so that's why I have to show him_.

When Kakashi finally came upon the rock-hard erection, he started to caress it. He licked the tip and lightly bit it, until he decided that Zabuza had been teased enough. He slid the cock down his throat, until it touched the back, when he started to suck. Zabuza grunted every time it went in, and even when it went out. Kakashi had only done it a few times when Zabuza's body start to furiously shiver, meaning that he was about to climax. So he stopped, because there was so much more for him to feel and learn. After he had stopped, Zabuza started to whine and shouted for him to continue, but Kakashi just said no.

So when Kakashi didn't comply with what he wanted, he pushed Kakashi down on the ground, and started to suck on him. Obviously, being Zabuza, he was harsh, but Kakashi withstood it. He actually liked being pushed around, and noticed that this was going to make him break his virginity. AH well.

Before climaxing, Kakashi pulled Zabuza's cock out of his mouth so that they could have more pleasure later on. So, as Kakashi was already on the ground, Zabuza slowly crept onto him, and start to kiss everything he could get to. He had a craving for Kakashi's taste again, so he came face to face with him. They kissed over and over again, until Kakashi got up and told Zabuza to get on the ground face down.

Confused, Zabuza obeyed, but was surprised when he felt something slid up his rear end. It kinda hurt at first, but when Kakashi moved his two fingers in and out, the pleasure struck his whole body, making him grunt and scream with pleasure.

Kakashi grinned and took his fingers out. Since Zabuza was now prepared for entry, he slid his erected penis into Zabuza. Once again Zabuza felt a strong sensation flash through his whole body.

They just kept on rocking up and down until it became like a pulse. Up and down, up and down, up and down… It seemed that Kakashi was holding back his cum, but then it came, all of it. Zabuza screamed Kakashi's name and Kakashi screamed his. They were both sweating, and Zabuza was amazed.

For a while, Kakashi just remained inside Zabuza, but he got out when Zabuza tried to get up. Kakashi started to put his clothes on when Zabuza pushed him belly down on the ground.

"You didn't think that I was gonna let you go and keep mine inside me, eh?"

So forcefully sliding his cock into Kakashi, Zabuza pushed in and out of him until hi ejaculated. He had done Kakashi so hard that Kakashi's scream sounded painful.

Although it sounded like Zabuza was too forceful, Kakashi admitted that he liked it when Zabuza "raped" him.

The rain had stopped, and they went outside still nude to look at the stars. Zabuza laid down, staring at them, while Kakashi hugged him on the side to admire his love. Yes, the pair may be a little bit strange, but _anything is possible, and in this situation, even love. _

_

* * *

_

_I hoped at least one person liked it._

_This was my first story on Fanfiction ever_

**_So, you can call me a newbie, or a noob, or a biotch, or a homo…_**

**_Whatever, I don't care, all I can say is that I tried._**

**So, if you hated it, say so.**

**If you think I need to improve, say so.**

**If you think I should die, say so.**

**And If you liked it, write a review.**


End file.
